The Approaching Wall! A Hopeful Final Barrier!
is the one hundred and twenty seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is February 11, 2018. Summary As Jiren powers up, he is surrounded in an intense, fiery energy. The Omni-Kings are amazed that Jiren seems to be on fire, while Goku and 17 are likewise impressed that he was hiding such monstrous strength. Vegeta on the other hand mocks Jiren for only getting serious now that all his teammates are gone. He cockily charges Jiren, forcing Goku and 17 to join in the attack. Even in a 3-against-1 fight though, Jiren still proves too much for them to handle. As Jiren closes in to kick Vegeta, 17 knocks him out of the way, taking the brunt of the attack himself. Rather than be thankful though, Vegeta is annoyed at 17's "unnecessary" action while Jiren is his to defeat. More fighting proves equally ineffective as Jiren blocks Vegeta's punch and he compliments it as being good enough to defeat Toppo, but not enough to beat him. Jiren retaliates with one of his own fiery punches, then follows up by erasing Goku's Kamehameha with a mere uppercut. However, Jiren is caught off-guard by 17, who hits him with a point-blank range from behind. 17 is caught up in the explosion from his own attack and injured, but he still manages to wound Jiren in the back. Angered, Jiren counterattacks, but 17 retreats and joins back up with Goku. While 17 is only barely OK, this last exchange has demonstrated that even Jiren can be damaged if hit unguarded by such a large attack. If they use coordinated attacks to create an opening and then attack Jiren with an even bigger attack, they might be able to win. Goku and Vegeta will go draw Jiren's attention, leaving 17 to prepare another attack. As Goku and Vegeta furiously tag-team Jiren, 17 fires off a blast, but Jiren won't fall for the same trick twice, and easily counters. Jiren rushes at 17, who creates a series of barriers to block him, but he smashes through them all and attacks. As Jiren blocks a beam from 17, Goku tells Vegeta that the three of them should attack him all at once. While 17 continues his beam attack, Goku and Vegeta fire their own beams at Jiren from different directions, but Jiren blocks all three beams with his fiery aura. With the rest of the team knocked to the ground, Frieza suddenly reappears and attacks Jiren, determined to kill him regardless of the tournament rules. Though he becomes Golden Frieza once more, Jiren wastes no time knocking him off into the distance, where he passes out again. With Frieza beaten, Jiren is blasted by 17, who's back on his feet. Jiren wonders what 17 can do on his own, but 17 refuses to give up and is confident Universe 7 will survive. Belmod however asks 17 what he will do if his universe survives and use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for. 17 explains that he wants to wish for a cruise ship so he can travel around with his family, and he asks what Jiren wants to wish for. While 17 had assumed Jiren was solely interested in being crowned the strongest fighter, Jiren admits that he does indeed have a wish in mind. Hearing this, Khai seems surprised, but Belmod understands. He decides it's time to explain how Jiren came to be so obsessed with strength. It turns out that when Jiren was a small child, his parents were killed by an evil-doer. Jiren himself was rescued by a man who went on to become his martial arts master. As he trained under his master, Jiren gained a number of comrades, and they fought together when that same evil-doer returned. However, the enemy was still too strong for them, and many of Jiren's comrades were killed, including his master. Even his surviving comrades abandoned Jiren, causing him to view trust and emotions as worthless and place his faith in strength alone. It was Jiren's thirst for strength and his solitude that attracted Belmod to him. 17 thinks he's figured out what Jiren's wish must be and had thought Jiren was nothing more than a killing machine, but in fact he has his human side. However, 17 thinks that Jiren ultimately was just using his comrades for his own ends; he is obsessed with the past, and probably thinks that if he wins he can return things to the way they were. Jiren responds that strength is absolute, and forgives everything, even the past. Telling 17 to lament his own weakness, he launches a giant blast towards Team Universe 7. 17 does his best to hold back the blast and protect the immobilized Goku and Vegeta, but he is clearly not strong enough. Goku and 18 both urge 17 to run and save himself, but he refuses. He tells Goku and Vegeta that he's giving up on the cruise ship. Instead, he's going to sacrifice himself for others, a pleasingly human action. Placing a pair of barriers around Goku and Vegeta, 17 creates a large explosion that rocks the arena. The Omni-Kings wonder if Goku and co. have lost, but when the dust clears they can see that Goku and Vegeta were protected by 17's barriers. Jiren tells the two that they should be thankful 17 sacrificed himself for people as weak as them. As their barriers burst and they topple down to the arena floor, Goku and Vegeta realize that 17 planned this so that the two of them would have time to recover their stamina. Old Kai explains how in that last moment, 17 not only put up barriers but also self-destructed in order to erase Jiren's attack. Since 17 self-destructed, the Great Priest announces that Jiren will receive no penalty. While 18 is overcome with grief, in the arena Vegeta struggles back to his feet, claiming that he's more than enough to handle Jiren. There are 3 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan Blue), and Android 17 vs. Jiren *Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Jiren *Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan Blue/Base) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Base) vs. Jiren *Android 17 vs. Jiren *Android 17, Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), and Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Android 17 vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken), Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan Blue), and Android 17 vs. Jiren *Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) vs. Jiren *Jiren and comrades vs. Unknown Villain (flashback) *Android 17 vs. Jiren Trivia *This episode marks the third time Android 17 has been killed. Animation Staff *'Script' - Ken'ichi Yamashita *'Director' - Takahiro Imamura *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karazawa & Masanori Satō *'Animation Supervisor' - Masahiro Shimanuki & Hiroyuki Itai *'Key Animators' - TBA *'2nd Key Animators' - TBA Gallery 127 1.jpg 127 2.jpg 127 3.jpg 127 4.jpg 127 5.jpg 127 6.jpg 127 7.jpg 127 8.jpg 127 9.jpg Baby Jiren.jpg DVrW1piVQAE-Mix.jpg DVrW3MgVQAAUgKO.jpg DVtjeRLVAAICVbA.jpg DVtjf2zVQAAZxxg.jpg DVtjfBvVwAIMwDr.jpg DVtjgzvVAAAkD78.jpg Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga